


A Little Warming Up

by cheesecloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Related, Fluff, Harshly, Kakashi Is Amused, M/M, Mostly Naruto's POV, Oneshot, Please don't judge me, Sakura Is Asleep Literally The Whole Time, SasuNaru -Freeform, They're Like 12, You Can Almost Sense My Pathetic Humor, it's cold, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecloth/pseuds/cheesecloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Yukigakure (Snow Country), team 7 stops for the night to try to keep warm in a cave. Naruto has a little trouble falling asleep due to the cold, so he joins Sasuke in the night watch. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Aight. Let's get this party started!
> 
> Also: Disclaimer!!! The Naruto franchise does NOT belong to me.

          The wind was brisk and bitterly cold. Kakashi-sensei, acknowledging the wintry chill, had allowed team seven to halt their mission, whilst on the way to their assigned village that lies deep within Snow country. He had been keeping an eye out for any place to settle down that would be warmer than sleeping outside. Team seven ended up finding a cavern in the midst of a snow-capped forest.

          Naruto had stamped through the snow begrudgingly on his way in, remembering how much Kiba bragged of his team going to Suna. His perky nose twitched as he sniffed through his runny nose, bitterly thinking of how warm the desert would be in comparison to _this_.

          Despite being so far into the cavern, Naruto felt the shivery chill seep through his very bones, and his teeth chattered pathetically.

          He had told Sakura-chan that he hadn’t minded handing over his blanket to her, after he had seen her shivering form. She gratefully accepted it, and Naruto watched as his pink-haired companion snuggled deep within the blanket, covering her head as well to retain as much heat as possible.

          “Night, Sakura-chan!” Naruto chirped as cheerfully as he could, hoping that Sakura-chan could hear him over the temporarily rushing winds outside and through the thick blanket. He heard a nonsensical reply before he sighed.

          Kakashi-sensei wordlessly settled into his own makeshift bed while Sasuke headed back towards the entrance of the cave to keep watch. Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei’s actions and clutched tightly to his primarily orange jumpsuit jacket after settling on the cold cave floor, watching the crackling fire that Kakashi-sensei had constructed adjusted in the middle of their small camp. He watched the red flames flicker and lick out around itself. It’s light encompassed only a fraction of their chilled camp, making everything else around them dark and surreptitious.

          After shifting a little for a few moments, Naruto decided that it would be too cold for him to sleep right now. He glanced at Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan as he quietly sat up. Kakashi-sensei’s form was breathing slowly, indicating that he must be asleep. The large blanket over Sakura-chan was moving up and down gradually as well. Naruto supposed that they must have been tired from their long trek from Konoha. He shuddered to think of finishing their mission at the village and _then_ having to make that entire trek back home.

          Shivering fiercely, Naruto made his way to his feet and headed toward the mouth of the cavern. They had settled in pretty far, so he had to travel quite a ways to reach Sasuke. Luckily for him, Sasuke wasn’t so much a masochist to brave sitting at the very mouth of the cave. Instead, Sasuke was curled tightly about ten feet in, facing the opening wearily. The cave was so tranquil and quiet.

          At the sound of Naruto’s soft steps, Sasuke turned, and regarded Naruto as he sat beside him. He would have sat further away, but he needed the warmth. Sasuke didn’t object either, as he had probably been thinking the same thing.

          After a few frigid moments, Sasuke turned away and murmured, “Why are you here, dobe? You should be asleep.”

          “Tch, as if I could sleep in this cold, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto countered. In the dull light, he could see Sasuke glance at him and quietly sigh.

          Naruto waited in the silence, then decided that he didn’t like it one bit. “Neh, Sasuke?”

          “What?” Sasuke asked.

          “Nothing. Just wanted you to talk.”

          Sasuke scoffed at him, turning to him now. “What would we even talk about, dobe? There’s nothing but the cold.”

          “Hah, right. Everything here is cold. I wonder if even the trees are cold.” Naruto whispers. He can feel Sasuke’s bemused stare, and decided to continue despite it, “Haven’t you seen them shiver too? I wonder if they’ve ever felt warm, since they’ve only lived in Yukigakure.”

          “Dobe, they’re trees.”

          “Yeah, but Iruka-sensei said that they were alive-”

 

          “That’s only because they grow, Naruto. That’s literally _all_ they do.” Sasuke interrupted, a small smile slowly emerging on his usually expressionless face at Naruto’s ridiculous rambling.

          ”We grow too! So do birds, dogs, and flies. If trees can grow, then they are alive! If they’re alive, then they can feel cold! They’re not any lesser than us in that, just because they can’t move much!”

          “Dobe, why are you arguing about whether or not trees feel cold?”

          “I...don’t really know. But I know I’m right, teme!” Naruto declared with vehemence.

          To Naruto’s astonishment, his declaration had resulted in Sasuke laughing softly. A part of him thought that he’d give anything to really see it. It was too dark to see every line on Sasuke’s appealing features soften and his pale lips twist up with light laughter. He knew Sasuke was attractive, though it slightly pained him to admit it to himself. He guessed that it’s because he’s a stubborn bastard himself.

         “Naruto.” Sasuke’s quiet voice trembles with mirth.

         Naruto is curious now. “What, teme?”

         Sasuke dipped his head away, “I guess the trees looked pretty cold out there.” Sasuke admitted softly.

         Naruto was shocked silent for a moment, before his characteristic grin formed on his whiskered face. He leaned slightly into Sasuke, trying to sneak into his body’s internal warmth while he laughed a little.

         “Pretty cold, huh? Are you cold, Sasuke? I’m cold! Everything is cold!” Naruto began to ramble in his excitement of Sasuke finally giving into one of his arguments, “I mean, my _hands_ are cold, my _ears_ are cold, my _feet_ are cold…” He leaned in further into Sasuke, who turned his face to him again, though his expression was not too readable. “Hell, even my _lips_ are cold-”

         Naruto was abruptly cut off by a second pair of lips joining his own briefly. He froze and all he could think of was that Sasuke’s lips on his made him warm up, at least just a little.

         When they parted - which felt like forever and a second - Naruto blinked furiously before focusing on the dim outline of Sasuke. His heart was beating rapidly.

         “Why...why did you kiss me?” Naruto’s tone was hushed.

         “...Because my lips were cold too.” Sasuke answered, his voice just as quiet.

         Naruto’s mouth opened slightly, unsure of what to say, and unsure of what to think. This was the third time they’ve ever kissed. The first two, of course, being accidents. But this one didn’t seem like as much an accident compared to the other two. Sasuke’s breath was slow and calm. He didn’t look disgusted, from what he could see in this light. In fact, he’s the one that kissed him...because ‘his lips were cold too’. Naruto shivered, and he wasn’t very sure if it was really just from the biting chill of the snowy night.  

         “Th-that...wasn’t long enough to keep our lips warm, t-teme.” Naruto didn’t know when his voice had become so timid.

         Naruto could just _feel_ Sasuke’s alluring dark eyes pin him in his place. He can feel the other teen slowly lean forward again, and Naruto inhales quickly in anticipation before Sasuke tenderly pushes their lips together. The kiss is pleasantly longer this time.

         When they part, they don’t go very far. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s forehead tap his lightly with a sensitive, feather-light touch. They were openly panting now, trying to take in as much oxygen as they could. But he ended up breathing in Sasuke’s heated breaths and it was just so warm and dizzy and amazing.

         This time, Naruto eagerly instigates the next kiss, and he wants to do just this for the rest of his life. He’s not sure what’s even going through his mind. His thoughts are too frantic and elusive, especially when he feels so intoxicated on _Sasuke_.

         His eyes fall half-lidded and he uses his mouth to gently coax Sasuke’s open. He’s seen this is the movies, and he’s sure that he’s doing it correctly if the soft hitch in Sasuke’s breath is anything to go by.

         In reality, he has no idea why he’s kissing Sasuke. They’ve been rivals since they first met. Or at least, Sasuke was Naruto’s rival. Naruto had believed that Sasuke thought Naruto so _beneath_ him that he’s probably not _worthy_ of being his rival, and Naruto _hates_ that.

         Those kisses _before_ , they _paled_ in comparison to _this_. In fact, Naruto had loathed them; loathed those stupid unintentional kisses. There was nothing of substance in them. They were undesired. No real meaning. So why were Sasuke’s kisses now...why did Naruto _want_ them so _much_? Why did he suddenly want to just _breathe_ Sasuke into him?

         Sasuke looks like he’s in a similar condition. His usual blank expression has melted into a desperate one. His eyes are shut tightly, and he looks like he craves this with all his being. Naruto realizes that he completely and utterly _adores_ that look on Sasuke.

         A cough interrupts them, and they both flinch. They both look sharply back at Kakashi-sensei, who was watching them with an amused curve of his only visible eye. Naruto felt his cheeks warm in the embarrassment of being caught.

         “You two can continue this further within the cave. It’s too cold for you both to stay here all night, so I’ll take over watch. Besides, you two need the rest for both the mission and the journey back home.” His voice wasn’t judgemental. In fact, he sounded mirthful.

         The two teens speedily rose and made their way quickly toward the small camp. Kakashi-sensei called to them a swift, “Good night, you two!”, and when he didn’t get an answer back, he chuckled to himself, knowing how flushed their faces must be, and not solely from the cold. That amused thought caused him to chuckle once more.

         When Naruto and Sasuke settle down near the flickering fire, they don’t resume kissing, as Kakashi-sensei had teased good-humoredly. They do, however, settle to sleep closer together than they would have the previous day. They simultaneously and wordlessly agreed to try to share as much warmth together as they could to fight against the chill of the night.

         To Naruto’s relief, Sasuke shared his blanket. He felt his heart flutter when Sasuke turned to him, secretly hoping for another kiss.

 

         Instead, Sasuke stared at him contemplatively before gradually falling asleep. Naruto felt a small curve of a smile on his own lips and scooted just a tad bit closer, before his breathing pattern began to unconsciously mimic Sasuke’s, and he too fell asleep.

 

         They don’t talk about it in the morning.

 

_But Naruto will never forget it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com
> 
> Haha(!), Kakashi-sensei the kiss-blocker. 
> 
> I dearly hope you guys enjoyed this! Told you I'd write a SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic! Well, maybe not NaruSasu, but that one's coming at some point; and it's a smutty one~!
> 
> Btw, the original prompt was: "It's so cold my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite (AU)." Though I didn't make it an AU....or about frostbite...whoops. Slight divergence! 
> 
> This took about a school day. I should be asleep. It's short, I'm sorry. I'd continue, but I have no plot ideas to follow. 
> 
> Please give me feedback! Critiques specifically, because I need to improve my writing!! I got plenty more fic ideas, but I wanna get real good at writing it out for y'all! 
> 
> Love you guys! Sayonara!!


End file.
